I Can't Help Falling In Love With You
by Madame-Dragonfly
Summary: Draco finds his Veela Mate, but how does he impress her? Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter Or the song, But I don't mind having the rights to Draco Malfoy!


**I Can't Help Falling In Love With You**

It wasn't Draco's fault that he was part veela. It was his great great granddad's fault. He should have never fallen in love with a veela. Now he gets all the bad things about being a veela without most of the cool things such as transforming into a bird with massive wings. Yes he knew he could get the wings but he didn't know how. His mum said that his mate would he able to help him gain the most of his veela powers. So now here he was strolling around Hogwarts looking for his veela mate.

He knew it wasn't Pansy, Millicent or Daphne. But he was unsure about Daphne's sister, Astoria. She was like her sister only shorter and sweeter. She was also a little bit shy so she liked to sit in the chaise in the corner of the common room with her family photo albums. So when he got back to the common room, he slowly crept up behind her and quietly whispered,

"Hey. Nice photos. Care to share a story about them?" She jumped out of the chaise and took a while to look at him.

"You don't need to whisper, you know." she said in a voice that was as smooth as melted chocolate.

"So do I get a story?"

"Maybe, maybe not!" she very quickly pecked him on the cheek and ran towards her  
>common room.<p>

He felt his cheek suddenly washed over with pleasure and blood suddenly rushed southwards. He'd found her.

* * *

><p>Now he just needed to find a way to tell her.<br>Draco thought of many ways to impress Astoria. He thought of writing her a poem, but he scratched that thought away when he realised he had never wrote a poem in his life. He thought of chocolates and flowers but he he had been observant. She never ate the chocolate cake at dinner and when she got flowers from his best friend Blaise, she sneezed and then gave them to her sister. He racked his brain for and idea but he couldn't find any. He needed her to bond with him before his 18th birthday or the veela part of him would die of heartbreak and he would die a lonely, old man. In the end, he asked Blaise.

"Oi Blaise! What would you do to make a woman fall in love with you?"

"I dunno, send her chocolates? Send her flowers? Write her a poem? Sing her a love song?  
>Dance under the moonlight with her and tell her she's the one? Honestly Draco, I dunno!" Draco reviewed all the ideas that he had shouted at the top of his voice and realised he hadn't thought of singing to her.<p>

"Blaise, you are a genius! Thank you!" He quickly ran out of the room into his favourite place: the room of requirement. He stopped outside, then thought of what he wanted and then opened the door. Inside was a mini stage with a guitar lying on the floor, in the middle of it. He thought silently that he wanted his owl, some parchment and a quill with ink. Then he quickly scribbled Astoria a note.

_A,  
>Meet me outside the Room of Requirement<br>__D  
><em>  
>He gave the note to his owl, then he started to set up.<br>Astoria was flicking through her photo albums again when an owl started pecking at her window. She gently took the note and read the beautifully scripted note and headed for the Room Of Requirement. There were many things running through her mind but someone kept popping up, Draco Malfoy. She wondered what he wanted her for but she gradually made her way.

* * *

><p>When she arrived, the door was already there and a male voice was coming through. She opened the door and sat in one of the empty chairs that were in front of the stage. Draco suddenly looked up when the door shut and realised that she was sat on one of the chairs in front of him. He smiled at her and started singing.<p>

_Wise men say  
>Only fools rush in<br>But I can't help falling in love with you_

Wise men say  
>Only fools rush in<br>But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay  
>Would it be a sin?<br>That I can't help falling in love with you

As a river flows gently to the sea  
>Darling So it goes<br>Some things were meant to be

Take My hand  
>Take my whole life too<br>For I can't Help falling in love with you

As a river flows gently to the sea  
>Darling, So it goes<br>Some things are meant to be

Take my hand  
>Take my whole life too<br>For I can't Help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love With you  
>For I can't help Falling in love with you<br>For I can't help falling in love With you  
>For I can't help Falling in love with you<p>

* * *

><p>When he had plucked the last note on the guitar, he looked up and saw her arms leaning onto the seats in front of her. He smiled. No smirk, just a genuine smile. She was staring at the guitar and wondered up to him.<p>

"That's the sweetest thing a guy has done for me. Thank you." she slowly went onto her tiptoes and leaned in for a little peck on the lips whereas Draco went for a full kiss. She slowly adjusted to his kissing when suddenly she felt him getting hotter. His member had also decided to stand to attention. She broke the kiss, looked down and giggled.

"Somebody is eager!"

"Shit! I didn't mean for that to happen. You see, I'm part veela and..."

"What? You're part veela? So who's your mate?"

"How did you know about part veelas?"

"Daphne went out with one. He then told her she wasn't his mate. She cried her eye's out for 10 days after that."

"Poor her. So, the reason that you're here is because I needed to tell you that it's you. You're my mate. But the reason I only went through with this is because I wanted to do this properly. I love you and please help me live. I don't want to die of heartbreak not..." and he was broken off with a heated kiss.

"You need to stop rambling if we're gonna be a couple. Also, how long is it until your birthday? Because we need to do the deed before then."

"My birthday's in 3 months so we still have time. Unless you wanted to do something about this now." he the picked up his member and started to wave it around.

"I think we should do something about that!" They then started tearing each other's clothes off.

They did the deed. Twice.

Once they had finished, Draco wrapped his arms around Astoria.

"Thank you for letting me live. I love you." She was supposedly silently asleep on the bed that the room transfigured it to be. He thought he has better drift into the world of dreams and very quickly after that, he fell asleep. Once she heard him lightly snoring, she replied with a kiss and whispered into his forehead.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>AN: Dear Merlin, this is the longest story i've written so I would love it if you typed a few words about this story!

A xxx


End file.
